Love - The Story of Lowebox
by Kaiyo No Umi
Summary: Here's a story, a story about union. About conflict. About love. This the story of Lowebox and its CPUs, Blanc and Vert. Credits to Gebyy-terrar for the comic strips that sparked this story. *Part Three of the Happiness Series*
1. The Proposal

Love - The Story of Lowebox

* * *

Chapter 1: The Proposal

"Hey, Rom! Over here!" A small girl wearing a pink winter coat with a matching hat ran down a snow-covered road, her pink boots biting into and crunching the snow beneath her. Following the girl, albiet at a slower pace, was another girl who looked identical to the girl, except that her face had a softer expression, her clothes were blue and her hair was cut into a short bob, while her sister had a longer hair style.

"Ram! Wait for me!" Following behind the girls was another girl, slightly taller than the other two. This girl had short brown hair, wearing a white coat that she left open, revealing the short white dress underneath. Unlike the other two girls, this girl's coat was trimmed with fur and the sleeves that were long enough to consume her arms and still have room to dangle around as she walked forward. In the girl's hand was a thick book, that had white bookmark, the edge sticking out creased and bent.

"Don't go too far." The twin girls turned to their older sister, already holding balls of snow.

"Okay~!" Ram turned towards Rom, a large smile on her face.

"Hey, Rom! Let's make a fort!" Rom held her snowball in her hands, smiling tenatively.

"I wanna make a snowman of Blanc onee-chan." The older of the trio, Blanc, rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Just stay near me, alright." With another "Okay~!", the twins ran off to an empty lot, gathering large piles of snow and molding the tiny frozen flakes into large spheres that they began to roll along the ground.

"Blanc-nee, stand there please!" Sighing, the CPU of Lowee shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms, opening her book.

"Sure…" Now that the twins were busy with something that didn't need her attention, Blanc happily immersed herself into her book. Painting the fairy tale of a princess wanting to free herself of her loneliness and forcing herself onto another, larger and crazier family. Eventually, the princess would fall in love with the head of the family, who happened to a short, young man with a shorter temper.

At first, the head had not wanted the princess of the family, being annoyed by her haughty personality. Eventually, the head warmed up to the princess, still uncomfortable with the princess's affections. After years of spending time together, the princess's dreams came true an-

"Blanc onee-chan, look! Look!" Squeezing her eyes shut and closing her book, not before placing the bookmark in place, tore her eyes away from her fantasy world to see a snowman.

The creature of frozen flakes of water stood at Blanc's height, with three large spheres of snow creating the body. Rom and Ram were able to find two sticks lying around and make them as the snowman's arms. However, much to Blanc's buried disappointment, the twins were unable to capture Blanc's likeness in the snow, prompting to make a smiley face. The eyes were extra patches of snow molded and blended into the snow while the huge mouth was drawn in, presumably with one of the sticks.

"Doesn't it look amazing?!" Ram popped in behind the snowman's left side, Blanc's right. There a grin as large as the snowman's plastered on her face.

"I like it." At Blanc's left side, the snowman's right, Rom peered out from behind, a cute, small smile on her face. No matter how much these two pranked. No matter how many times they bothered her when she was working, or worse, when she was drafting a manuscript. No matter how annoying these little brats were. Blanc couldn't help but crack a tiny smile at their excitement to show of to their sister.

"It's great." The twins turned to each other, eyes sparkling.

"Yay!" Ram hopped into the air, raising her hands high into the sky. Rom raised hers as well, bouncing on her feet. The twins high fived each other and clasped their hands over each other.

"Blanc onee-chan likes it!" Ram nodded.

"Rom, let's make a snow fort now!"

"Mm-hmm!" As Rom was dragged away by Ram to start making snow bricks, Blanc shook her head, putting her book into her inventory. Letting the twins do what they want, Blanc walked over to the snowman, admiring their work.

The snowman was crafted beautifully, not that there was any doubt. After all, Rom and Ram made this. Each base was a perfect sphere, and Blanc didn't realize but the two sticks were almost symmetrical, making it look like the snowman was raising its hands to summon a bomb made of spirit energy. It was per-

Wait.

Blanc narrowed her eyes.

What are those?

Blanc shook her head, hoping what she saw was just an illusion made by the snow.

…

It's still there. Closing and rubbing her eyes, Blanc looked again. She wasn't imagining it. They were there.

In the middle base of the snowman were two large and round mounds, making the snowman look like it had breasts.

Subconsciously, Blanc put her hands over her own chest, eyes narrowing and ignoring that her sisters had moved away from their snow fort and moved towards the blonde-haired CPU who had assets similar to the snowman, maybe even larger.

"Ah, it's Vert!" Blanc froze as she heard that laugh.

That laugh, the one that got on her nerves more that Neptune's stupid ideas.

"Hello, Rom. Ram. How are you today?" Blanc heard Ram, well she expected it was Ram, hopping up and down.

"Look! Look! We made a snowman and a snow fort!" Now Blanc heard that giggle, something she hated just as much as her laugh. Although Blanc hated her need to point out her own chest and compare both of theirs.

"Yes, it looks amazing!" Taking a deep breath, Blanc turned around to see the CPU of Leanbox, normally called Vert by her CPU peers, with a wide smile on her face.

"Why hello, Blanc!" Rolling her eyes, Blanc crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side.

"What do you want, Vert?" Vert motioned for the twins to run along, which they returned to building their snow fort. Although, the snow fort was more like a lopsided wall rather than a fort.

"Oh, nothing much. I just came over for a visit." Blanc grunted and turned around to watch Rom and Ram work on their fort, which looked more like a shoulder high, for the twins, wall. "Oh by the way, how are the reparations for Nepgear going?" Blanc groaned, facepalming and slouching over.

"Don't remind me." Unfortunately, Blanc did remember.

O o O

It was a normal day in Lowee when Purple Heart showed up at her veranda carrying a beaten up, trembling woman. Blanc had to sit through a half an hour of Purple Heart dramatizing what this "wench" did to her innocent little Nepgear.

To sum it all up.

This woman tried to hit on Nepgear and proposed to him immediately. Then, after Neptune and IF drove her away, this woman kidnapped the CPU Candidate under Compa's watch and proceeded to nearly rape him along with some of her friends. Not once realizing the kid was a CPU Candidate. And that Nepgear was only a week old at the time.

Blanc couldn't say anything because of how ridiculous it was. Except question why they were here. Blanc was saved some breath upon hearing the woman plead for help as an avid follower of Lady White Heart. Instead of confusion, Blanc felt a migraine coming.

In order to pacify Purple Heart, Blanc arrested the woman for sexual assault, attempted rape and pedophillia (on account of the CPU Candidates). At the same time, Blanc had to make sure that she was behind rigid steel bars, not to protect society from her, but to keep her safe from Purple Heart's grasp.

O o O

"Ugh… I still need to find something to hand over to Nepgear…" Blanc took off her hat and scratched the back of her head, reminding herself to pervert-proof the twins soon. "Maybe I'll give her some pudding flavored Blanc Manju…" Blanc's eyes turned to Vert, who was happily watching Rom and Ram build their wall. "So, why are you here again?" Vert closed her eyes, admiring Rom and Ram's work.

"Am I not allowed to visit? You see…" Vert gestured toward the twins as Rom a snow brick while Ram directed her to the correct spot. "...Those little sisters of yours are adorable! " Vert clasped her hands over her arms, smiling. "I'm so envious. I would love to have them as my little sisters, too! So I was thinking…" Blanc blinked, slightly not liking where this was going, but not caring enough to figure out where it was actually going to end up. "... That we should get **married!"**

Blanc stopped. Stopped functioning, thinking… She just stopped.

No matter how aloof Blanc made herself out to be. No matter how angry she could get at Vert. No matter what… Deep down inside her heart. Blanc was a maiden.

Maybe it was all the romance novels that she read, maybe it was a part of her subconscious. She didn't know.

As the blood tinted her cheeks a bright red, Blanc could see it now. There she was, wearing a traditional Loweean kimono and Vert wearing a Leanboxian wedding dress as the former sat at the alter as the latter slowly walked up to her past the church pews. Despite the pews being filled with their loved ones, Blanc and Vert could only see themselves. As Vert walked forward, Blanc scanned her eyes all over Vert's-

 _ **Wait. Wait. Wait. WAIT.**_

What the hell was she thinking!?

She's Blanc and Vert's Vert! They hated each other! Why would Blanc want to marry _Vert_ , of all people?!

Quickly regaining a shred of her composure, Blanc planned her response. In order to respond to Vert's natural proposal, Blanc would have to be cool-headed, preserved and-

"D-DON'T BE STUPID!" …Blanc whipped her head towards Vert, face still deep red and eyebrows furrowed , mouth twitching. Vert, satisfied with Blanc's reaction, put a hand on her cheek, taking a mental picture of Blanc's reaction and titling it, " _Fufu_ _I love this reaction."_

Upon hearing Vert's giggle, Blanc took a deep breath and recomposed herself, looking away in order to let her blush die out and keep Vert from feeling even more satisfied.

"Blanc-nee, let's go home!" The two CPUs turned to see that Ram was waving towards her with both arms while Rom stood next to her, holding her hands together.

"...We're tired..." Thankful for the twins for getting her an escape plan, Blanc nodded her head and walked towards them.

"I guess we should be going." Blanc turned to look at Vert, who had taken a step back. "You wanna come along?" Vert shook her head.

"Oh, no. I wish I could stay, but I'm afraid I still have some work to attend to." Blanc shrugged. "Well, thanks for having me!"

"Yeah." Blanc turned away to see Rom and Ram racing towards the Basilicomm. Taking a step forward, Blanc glanced at the snowman, remembering that it was originally intended to be her. Taking off the her hat, Blanc placed it on top of the snow creature's head and putting a hand on her chin. "If they were large…"

Suddenly, Blanc heard a faintly familiar giggle.

"Too cute…" Blanc's eyes widened as she whipped her head around, seeing Vert failing to fight back a smirk and attempting to cover it with her hand.

"Ah...A-Ah…" Swiping her hat off of the snowman, Blanc turned into White Heart, her blush the same color as her eyes. " _G-Get out of here, you bastard!"_ White Heart flew away, scooping up Rom and Ram in the process, leaving Vert behind.

"Fufu… that one was good too." Smiling to herself, Vert activated HDD and flew home, humming to herself.


	2. Confession

Chapter 2: Confession

A week had passed since Blanc's… confrontation with the endowed blonde succubus. Ever since that day, Blanc couldn't get those words out of her head.

" _...we should get_ _ **married!**_ "

"AAAAARGH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Blanc paused as her voice echoed throughout Lowee's silent halls, causing her to slightly worry that someone heard her. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Blanc put her hand through her hair, nonchalantly shifting her free hand a bit to catch her hat.

Fortunately for her, Mina had taken Rom and Ram out of the Basilicomm to Planeptune, because they wanted to meet Nepgear. Blanc would have gone if Neptune wouldn't be in her face about reparations had she gone over there. Although she wanted to see if Nepgear was actually any reason to kidnap him for, Blanc didn't want to show her face around Planeptune right now.

"Reparations my ass… I didn't even do anything to cause that…" Walking through Lowee's halls. Blanc found herself at the living room, where a comfy maroon sofa and a quiet fireplace greeted her. Walking over to the bookshelf nearby, Blanc began to scan the shelves filled with novels, picture books, comics, manga, doujinshi, how-to-do manuals, and even fanfiction.

Quickly shifting her eyes through the 'official' section, Blanc found a certain title that caught her eyes. It was a simple title, but simplicity was what she desperately needed right now.

" _Bonds…"_ Curious, Blanc knew this was a brand new book by D.K. Rolling, an author she really admired. "This should help me out…" Pulling the book out of the shelf, Blanc flipped over to the back.

Blanc's eyes narrowed.

Was fate just trying to mess with her?

Blanc's finger gently slid across the one sentence summary.

"A story about two bitter rivals finding true love…"

Because she was pretty sure that this was not a damn coincidence.

"Whatever…" Shaking her head, Blanc took her book and walked over to the sofa, plopping herself in the middle. Sinking slightly into the sofa, Blanc cracked open the book and began to read.

O o O

Despite her hesitance to read the book, Blanc immersed herself into the world of _Bonds_ , eventually dreaming of her own scenario.

" _Blanc…" Vert stood across from Blanc, both of them standing out on the veranda. The cool moonlight shining over them as a frozen breeze nipped at Vert's bare shoulders. "Thank you for coming out here to listen to me…" Vert glanced to the side, her cheeks staining red._

" _What… did you want to talk about?" Blanc knew what Vert wanted, but she didn't want to rush it. She might end up ruining everything._

" _Well… you know, I've…" Vert took a deep breath, glancing up to the moon. Blanc pressed her lips together, gulping back her anxiety. After a moment of silence, Vert stared back at her, determined. "I've…!" Blanc stepped back, caught off guard by the sudden rise in Vert's voice._

" _You've…" Closing her eyes, Vert stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Blanc's head and pulling her into her ample bosom. "What are you?!" Blanc wanted to fight back, but she allowed Vert to embrace her, feeling her hat fall off of her head and Vert's chin replacing it._

" _Sorry… this is all that I could muster for now…" Blanc closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Vert's waist._

" _It's alright…" Blanc could feel Vert tremble as the wind blew by again._

" _Is it okay if we stay like this for a while?" Blanc nuzzled herself into Vert, listening to her and her own heartbeat._

" _Yeah…"_

"...Yeah right." Blanc closed the book, finding that she had gotten halfway through the book. "What the hell am I thinking about?" Blanc leaned her head against the sofa. "This sofa feels softer than I remember…" When Blanc thought of it, her hat was a little pointier than she remembered. Glancing at her lap, Blanc stared at her hat, sitting comfortably on her hands and book. "What the…?"

That giggle chimed through her ears.

Wait, that's not right. She couldn't be here. This was _Blanc's_ Basilicomm, not _hers._ And there's no way that she could have gotten in here without Blanc knowing. Unless…

"Was that a good read, Blanc?" A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Blanc's waist. "If it is, would you recommend it to me?"

No.

"I've been running out of visual novels to read, and I believe that a good book will hold me off for now." Eyes wide, Blanc slowly lifted her head off the 'couch' and turned to look behind her.

She didn't see the maroon color of her couch…

Rather…

She saw yellow, green- a large volume of green at that- and two sparkling sea blue orbs staring into hers.

There was no doubt about it. And Blanc hated it.

Vert was sitting on Blanc's couch, _**hugging her**_ _**and acting as Blanc's seat.**_

Blanc squeezed her eyes shut, inhaling as sharply as she possibly could and exhaled as hard as she could, causing Vert's hair to flutter about.

"Is there something amiss?" Blanc glared at Vert.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here." There was that damn giggle again.

"Is there any need to visit a friend?" Blanc's frown began to clash against her smile.

"I wouldn't mind if you weren't trying to be my couch right now." The damn smile got wider. Sighing, Blanc shifted around, her annoyance slowly growing with each failed attempt to free herself. "Vert."

"Yes?"

"Let go of me, now." Vert loosened her grip and Blanc scrambled off of her and onto the safety of the sofa, scooting to a side, her hat flying off of her lap and drifting to the ground. Vert raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, why are you scurrying away so suddenly?" Blanc pulled her legs close to her body, fingers gripping tightly around her book.

"Why wouldn't I?! You're gonna molest me, ya freak!" Vert covered her mouth with her hand.

"How rude, I was just taking a page off of Nep-Nep's book of affection." Blanc weakened her grip upon hearing her close friend's name.

"Neptune, why the hell would you copy her?" Vert's eyebrow raised higher.

"Why would I copy Noire?" Blanc blinked.

"...Right." Rolling her eyes, Blanc returned to her book. "I won't kick you out, just don't bother me." A twinkle.

"Oh? Did you take a page off of Noire's book?" Blanc closed her eyes. "Because that sounded awfully familiar to-"

"Shut up." Vert giggled.

"Alright." Opening her book, Blanc continued to read while Vert sat there, looking around and humming to relieve her boredom.

When she immersed herself in the book, Blanc could feel the plot- presence next to her increasing in volume- proximity. Flipping a page, the presence was practically on her shoulder, if she broke her concentration for a second, the plot would cut off all of her beloved oxygen.

"Vert."

"Yes?" Another page.

"What I did I say about bothering me?" Now there was another laug- Aaaand the plot was in her face. If she a needle right now… those goddamn balloons would be-

"How can I bother the one that I love?" Like she said, those goddamn balloons would be- Wait, what? Blanc blinked her eyes, glancing at the stream of golden hair piling on her book.

Taking a deep breath, hopefully killing off whatever heat was on her right now, the internal heat, since the external heater won't go away now matter how hard she tried, Blanc did something she knew that she would regret.

She looked to the side.

And she was right.

Blanc regretted it.

Vert's face wasn't the normal composed, cool headed, and for Blanc, teasing look that she always saw. The deep blue eyes that she was so used to seeing as confident and mischievous were now wavering and hopeful. Her cheeks were redder than Noire's whenever Neptune would ever mention her name.

Yep, Blanc was sure that she regretted her decision to look.

It wasn't because Blanc was expecting this, she wasn't.

But because she was immediately mesmerized by the look, seeing Vert so vulnerable and assertive- in a different way, mind you, made Blanc drop her book.

"Blanc?" Startled by Vert's melody, the CPU of Lowee scrambled against the sofa as Vert had gotten on all fours, pinning Blanc against the furniture.

Okay, now Blanc had to act calm. She needed to take the situation by the horns and respond accordingly.

"W-W-What?" Damn it, emotions. Blanc was really getting tired of their shit. Pushing herself against the sofa arm, Blanc watched as Vert crawled on over Blanc, causing the smaller girl to press herself closer to the sofa.

"I was half-joking the last time…" Vert pressed her forehead gently against Blanc's, the heat infecting the other girl. "I really did mean it…" A hand caressed Blanc's face, the CPU's eyes widening as the gloved fingers lovingly stroked her face.

"Ve-Vert… h-hold on a second…" Vert pressed her lower body against Blanc's legs, pushing them onto the sofa. "You… You're sick! Yeah, you're not feeling well!"

Vert shook her head. Blanc didn't want Vert to shake her head. She hoped that Vert was just making a joke and that she wanted to see another reaction from her.

"Love is a sickness…" Vert planted a kiss on Blanc's cheek. "A sickness willingly taken." Taking one of Blanc's hands in her own, Vert pressed the hand against her heart, causing Blanc to flinch against the soft plot.

"H-Hey, don't joke around!" Vert leaned against Blanc, moving close to her ear.

"I love you, Blanc." The CPU of White Serenity transformed into the CPU of Red Indecisiveness. Blanc felt Vert lying against her, her heart beating faster than Neptune's mascot.

Mouth shaking, Blanc seized up as soon as Vert nuzzled her head against Blanc's neck.

"Ah… Ah… Ah…" Blanc lost all feeling in her feelings.

She didn't know what to do. In all her years as a CPU, she's never had someone ever confess to her with this much proximity. After all, Blanc hated Vert and Vert hated Blanc. There was-

Wait…

That's it!

Vert was just trying to mess with her! There's no way someone would act like this suddenly, no matter how bad an actor they were. Yeah! There's no doubt about.

Now all Blanc had to do was get Vert off of her, tell her off, smack over the head and yell at her to never do that again and then life will be all normal. Yeah.

Now to act on this plan…

Taking a deep breath, Blanc braced herself and put all her strength against Vert's plot. Once Vert loosened her grip on Blanc, the CPU of Lowee kicked out of her three count, sending Vert to the floor.

Good, now to get mad.

"J-J-Just gimme a minute!" Getting to her feet, Blanc jumped over Vert and dashed over to her room, leaving behind her book and hat nearby Vert. Once she got to the door that led to her personal sanctuary, Blanc tackled it open, slammed it shut and locked it.

Yeah, that should teach her!

...Wait, that didn't really solve anything…

Blanc sat on her bed, putting her hands against her face.

"Damn it…"


End file.
